Weighing Love
by MikiRave096
Summary: SLASH. Gatsby is going through certain issues. Will Nick be able to see past them and still love him? Read and Review! Gatsby/Nick
1. Chapter 1

Hello my precious loves! This was originally a requested one-shot, turned two-shot. It took me longer than I planned to write this so forgive me and I died writing this due to lack of sleep so I hope you like it!

Dedicated to my sweet little Vanessa:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Great Gatsby.

* * *

**Weighing Love**

Gatsby stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, rubbing his stomach with an unsatisfied frown on his face. After almost dying at the hands of George Wilson, he awoke in a white room and lay motionless on the hospital bed. During his long, deep sleep of almost two weeks his unconscious mind reordered his priorities. He had realized that Daisy was just a dream that would never come true because she would never care, not the way he did. Taking closer looks at the details in his past, he saw someone who was always next to him whether it was through happy times or sad ones. That one person understood him and listened unconditionally. Who could ignore such a warm smile attached to a sincere angelic being who only thought about others? Granted he had been walking in the wrong direction this whole time, but he was more than willing to turn around and run the other way and bask in the warmth of his true green light. He was in awe over every man's desired doll named Daisy and never took the time to see what actual love felt like. He never took the time to understand that he was actually in love with someone else.

That said person had been sitting next to Gatsby the whole time he was out and went unnoticed. Slightly startled, Gatsby turned to face the cause of the small whimper that shook him from his thoughts. Nick rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly opened them, waiting for focus. When he realized azure orbs stared back at him he jumped up and quickly caressed Gatsby's head, his face filled with worry and relief all together.

"Nick, I-" he was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his. Pleasantly startled, his eyes slipped shut and he let the warmth that grew within his chest melt away any worries and doubts he had left in his heart.

A stray tear fell from Nick's closed eyes as his heart raced with happiness. Pulling away embarrassed by his actions, he stuttered an apology, "I-I'm sorry...I just...I'm glad you're alright." he laughed half-heartedly. No matter how much he tried to play it off, he couldn't help the cascades that gave way as his body trembled with each attempt to muffle his sobs.

Gatsby smiled. 'Yes, it's him.' He quickly reached his hand up, wrapping it around Nick's neck and pulling him down. He sealed their lips in a yearning embrace, as he did not wish to be apart from his love any longer.

When the need of air made itself known they broke apart although mutually displeased that they could not be one a little longer, or forever. The chaste kiss left them blushing as they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you." Gatsby whispered.

Nick chuckled, "I love you too." he sighed contently, attempting to calm his flustered heart.

Gatsby brought their lips together once more to reassure himself this wasn't a dream.

Once he was deemed healthy enough, he went home with Nick close behind him. It was decided, without much thought that he would be moving in to the mansion. Nick wasn't able to sleep at night. His head was filled with worry over Gatsby that it made it impossible for sleep to take him, leaving Nick with a growing need to see him. He would sneak into Gatsby's house-not that there was any sneakiness to it after he had given the order to allow Nick entrance whenever he pleased- and would wander into his bed which almost always led to pleasurable sporting. This way Nick wouldn't have to worry and they would be together more often with more time to prove their love to each other.

* * *

Getting back to the present, Gatsby stared intently at his abdomen in the mirror and there was no doubt he had lost his figure. There was hardly any trace of his six-pack left. What stood in its tracks now was a bloated impersonator. Yes, ever since Nick had moved in, he had let himself go. It wasn't that he did it on purpose, no! He had simply realized it was a lost cause. During his healing, Nick was overwhelmed by the need to nurse his lover back to health and took it upon himself to personally prepare Gatsby's meals. To Gatsby they were gold. He couldn't get himself to deny any platter that was brought to him by his love. Not that he wanted to, honestly, his meals were too delicious! And his deserts where even better especially when they ate them together. Although delicious, they were making him gain weight rapidly. Not even working out was helping him.

He tried sucking it in, rubbing it away and exercising but his belly insisted on sticking around. He scowled as he tried pushing it in. Letting it go, it quickly bounced back to its normal shape. He sighed in defeat and proceeded to slip his shirt on. He made a mental note to order _ bigger_ clothes. It was a miracle if his clothes buttoned right. At the moment, though, he was sure his pants were trying their hardest to squeeze the breath out of him. Gatsby groaned and unbuttoned his pants. This was definitely getting uncomfortable.

Hearing a soft giggle, Gatsby turned to face the doorway. Nick stood there leaning against the wall with an amuse-struck face and watched as Gatsby struggled with his clothes. Gatsby ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there and observing this scene?"

"Since you started looking in the mirror." he laughed and walked next to Gatsby. Without warning, Nick softly pinched the other's stomach playfully. "Are you sure he can breathe in there?"

Gatsby blushed and quickly shoved Nick's hand away. "Please stop it." he walked over to their bed and reached for his jacket only to have Nick snatch it first.

Nick held it out away from both of them with a grin plastered on his lips. "Aw, Mr. Pudgy's upset." he began to poke at Gatsby's stomach.

Gatsby was a very patient and placid man, especially when it came to Nick, but this was pushing it. It was bad enough that he was feeling self-conscious. Now he had to take his lover's badger. Something inside snapped, "Enough!" he yelled without thinking.

Nick flinched. This was the first time Gatsby had ever gotten upset and yelled at him. His chest tightened as he felt a prickling sensation crawling up his throat and eyes. "Jay-.." he reached up to hold his cheek but Gatsby turned and began to walk out. Before he completely disappeared Nick caught his wrist, "Wait!"

* * *

**Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby.

**Weighing Love**

* * *

Gatsby looked at Nick in anger and annoyance making Nick's throat run dry. With nervousness evolving in his gut he loosened his grip on the other's wrist.

Gatsby took it as a sign to leave. Without the warmth of his lover's grip he turned once again and started to walk away.

Nick ran in front of him and placed his hands on Gatsby's chest to prevent him from taking another step forward. "I said wait!" he pushed him back into the room and locked the door behind them. He was getting a little annoyed himself although inside he knew he didn't have the right to. Gatsby wasn't giving him much of a choice just storming off like that without giving him proper reasoning. "Why are you so upset?"

"You're ridiculing me!" he responded slightly raising his voice. Was he being too rough? Maybe it was all in good fun but it still fed his insecurities.

He flinched. He didn't think his teasing would upset him so much. Guilt started setting in and he instantly regretted his words. "Please don't be mad Jay. I was only kidding around. I thought that would help cheer you up. I'm-"

"Well it didn't! I know I'm not as fit as I was before. I don't need you to keep reminding me!" irritation underlined his rebuttal. He hadn't meant for it to sound that brutal but it was inevitable. Why was he so ticked off? Hadn't Nick just admitted that it was meant to cheer him up? Even if it wasn't, he hated amplifying his voice in such an aggressive manner at Nick and no matter what he did to aggravate him, Gatsby would never stop loving him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have teased you. I promise I won't do it again. Can you forgive me?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as tears accumulated at the corner of his eyes. Never before had he feared losing the one he loved the most like he did now. Gatsby seemed fed up with him, something he never imagined could or would happen and it was all his fault! If anyone was to blame for his falling out of love, it was Nick.

He should just let it go. After all he didn't like fighting with his one true love and it was clear that this argument was hurting Nick. Gatsby sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I over-exaggerated and took things too seriously." he brought both Nick's hands up to his mouth and kissed them. "Pardon my behavior?" he hugged Nick's waist to his with one arm and used the other to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill down Nick's cheeks.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him in for a quick, chaste kiss."You don't hate me?" he asked hesitantly still having doubt.

"Hate you?" he repeated in disbelief. "I could never hate you Nick, I love you too much." He pressed their bodies even closer together.

He felt Gatsby's stomach pushed up against his and was hit with the urge to burst out laughing. He sustained it as best he could, not wanting to upset Gatsby further. He pressed his forehead to Gatsby's and they mutually smiled. "I love you too. Hey...I know a way to make it up to you." he smirked.

Gatsby gave him a curious look before he was pushed away and forcefully shoved on the bed.

Nick quickly crawled on top of him. He pulled Gatsby's shirt open, tearing buttons off in the process and kissed his neck hungrily.

He was speechless. A second ago they had been fighting and now he was on a bed with his partner over him kissing and undressing him. Talk about a rapid change of events! He let out a low guttural moan from the tingling sensation he was being given as Nick rubbed their growing erections together.

Nick pulled his lips away from Gatsby's neck and planted them on his. They eagerly gave way to accept Gatsby's hot, slippery tongue. He swirled his tongue around in soft, encouraging strokes as Gatsby explored every corner of his hot cavern. They soon engaged them in the familiar, passionate dance for dominance. They pulled apart panting for air and proceeded to take off the last of the clothes that was in their way, planting soft, ghost-like kisses on each other's exposed flesh.

Once fully naked, they assumed their prior position. He took a hold of Gatsby's now fully erect member and pumped slowly from base to tip, running his thumb over the slit.

Gatsby groaned and took a hold of his lover's hips and brought them down in time with thrusts of his own, rubbing their pre-cum slicked cocks together, gaining much-needed friction.

"Ahh!" he cried out in pleasure. Prodding his hole with two digits, Nick spread himself to fit Gatsby's length. Wanting to feel him buried deep inside his warmth already, he guided Gatsby's throbbing excitement into himself.

Pulling himself off the bed, he reached forward and locked their lips together as Nick's behind engulfed him whole. He planted sloppy, eager kissed all over the other's neck and chest.

Nick placed his hands on Gatsby's chest, pushing gently, beckoning his readiness to move.

He laid back down, placing his hands on the other's hips to keep him steady as he rode him. He sighed, "Nick... you feel incredible."

A light blush emerged across his cheeks in embarrassment.

Gatsby smiled, taking Nick's hand and kissing it again. "You're so cute." he smirked.

His blush intensified turning a bright red. "S-stop it...Haah..." he breathed out, feeling Gatsby's length brush his prostate. He continued riding Gatsby's cock teasingly slow, clasping it with his walls every time he came down. As the pleasure built Nick increased his speed. He bit his lip to try to contain all his pleasured moans.

Beads of perspiration lined their foreheads and glistened in the dim moonlight.

Nick's teasing embraces were driving him insane. He couldn't control himself any longer. Gatsby lift his hips off the bed and thrust into Nick without warning. His eager movements jostled Nick forward, forcing him to uphold himself on the chest beneath his. He grunted, pounding into the tightness of his lover's twitching hole.

"Aah!" he gasped as his bundle of nerves was pressed. His body moved turbulently as he neared his climax with the stimulation of his sweet spot and his hard length that tingled as it rubbed against Gatsby's enlarged belly. It got a soothing massage with every bounce of his lover's abdomen. "J-Jay!" he gasped. "I'm... AAH!" Nick shuddered as his orgasm washed over him. His warm seed coated Gatsby's heaving chest.

Feeling Nick spasm around him, he released his hot liquid deep inside the narrow passage. "Argh... Nick!" he gave a few more thrusts to ride his orgasm before slipping out of him.

Nick collapsed on Gatsby's equally sweat-drenched torso and passionately devoured his lover's lips.

He groaned at the pressure of Nick's weight compressing his bloated stomach. The soft pants that escaped Nick's ravenous lips tickled his saliva moisturized ones that emitted pants of his own. "I love you." he whispered through delicate kisses.

"I love you too." He buried his head on the crook of Gatsby's neck, inhaling his scent.

He wrapped his arms around Nick lovingly.

After relaxing and coming down from their highs Nick broke the peaceful silence that hung in the room, "I should start dinner." He pushed himself up, accidentally brushing Gatsby's limp dick and bringing it back to life.

Not giving him a chance to leave, Gatsby quickly held Nick's wrists and turned them over in the bed.

He yelped in surprise as he was pinned under Jay's body.

Wide eyes stared up at him questioningly. He laughed. "We're just going to have to wait till morning to eat."

"Why?"

"Because," he pressed his arousal down. "You're addicting."

A ruby blush ran across his cheeks before he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked while feathering kissed over the supple skin of his neck.

Nick couldn't reply with words. Giggles where the only sounds he can manage to utter.

Gatsby's lust filled face turned serious when he felt Nick patting and poking at his overgrown stomach. He let out a disgruntled sigh. "I'll be working out if you need me." He was about to leave when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and brought him back down.

"Don't! I like it. It's cushiony..." He curved his puckered lips into a smile against Jay's.

He gave up. No matter how much he disliked it, there wasn't a chance that Nick would stop teasing him. It was fine. As long as Nick didn't mind the weight, he wouldn't either. After all love is love and there's no weighing it.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

**Review!**


End file.
